Study Date (18) (Non-Con)
by ya.oix
Summary: What happens when Tweek doesn't finish his half of an assignment? Kyle takes revenge, of course! (Non-Consensual/Rape themes) (Mature themes) (Boy on boy) (They are aged up)


Kyle pushed the glass doors open to the small coffee shop. He walked up to the counter, but ordering a coffee wasn't what was on his mind.

Richard Tweak glanced at him and smiled politely.

"What can I get for you?" He asked and wiped his hands on his apron. Kyle smiled back and shook his head. He gestured to his backpack which hung loosely on his shoulders.

"Oh, no, Mr. Tweak. I'm here to work on a project with Tweek. Is he here?" The ginger asked and glanced around the store.

Mr. Tweak nodded and gestured to a door located on the right.

"Yes, of course. He should be in back. Just don't take too long, our family business is at stake!" He chuckled deeply and Kyle forced a smile.

"Thanks, I won't." He said and walked past the man. He turned the handle to the door and stepped inside. Kyle closed the door behind him and locked it.

Tweek was, as expected, frantically trying to finish his endless amount of chores. He swept up dust bunnies and spilled coffee beans wordlessly, but the machines that whirred to life filled the silence.

Kyle leaned against the door and watched him work. Because Tweek was a paranoid maniac, he was unpredictable and often strong. Kyle knew he had to play his cards right or the odds would be against him.

As Tweek turned to fetch his dustpan, he spotted Kyle and shrieked. He immediately dropped his broom onto the concrete, which sent his pile of beans scattering across the floor. Tweek kept his eyes locked on Kyle.

"Auh! What are you doing here?" He said through a few twitches. The blond dove to the floor to grab his broom and restart his chore.

Kyle sighed and stepped over to him. He planted his foot firmly onto the handle of the broom, where Tweek was trying to grab.

Tweek glanced up at him and twitched.

"What the hell are you-" He began, but was interrupted as Kyle grabbed him and threw him down onto a table.

Tweek's eyes widened as he struggled to stand, but was held down by Kyle. Confusion and alarm swarmed his thoughts as he stared up at Kyle, who was towering over him.

"It's Tuesday, Tweek. You know what that means?" Kyle questioned coldly and ripped open Tweek's shirt. Buttons flew off in every direction from the garment.

Tweek shook his head with wide eyes. He had no fucking idea why Kyle was terrorising him so suddenly.

"It means," Kyle grabbed the hem of Tweek's pants and began to pull them down. "You missed our library time. We were supposed to finish our project today, and I had to do your part so we wouldn't get a bad grade." He scowled.

Tweek shook his head and tried to pull his pants back up.

"I was- Haa! W- working!" He stammered and squirmed.

Kyle clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"Nice try, but that's not gonna work on me. I missed basketball practice because of how much work I had to do, so you'll have to make it up to me." He licked his lips and tore off Tweek's pants.

Tweek winced and looked away.

"S- so, what? You want a handjob? You could've just asked, Kyle." He forced a chuckle and reached forward for Kyle's pants,

Kyle was quick to slam Tweek back down onto the table.

"No, I want a little bit more than that. And you're going to give it to me, whether you like it or not." He explained and whipped out his throbbing cock.

Tweek frowned at the sight. "You're gonna fuck me? But I don't got any lube…" He stammered, trying to find an excuse to get Kyle to leave.

Kyle chuckled slightly and shook his head. He reached forward and tugged down Tweek's boxers.

"Guess you're outta luck, then." He smirked and pushed his cock inside of the blond.

As he felt the lining of his ass tear, Tweek let out a scream. Kyle frowned and leaned forward to slap a hand over the blond's mouth, but no sounds came from beyond the _Employee's Only_ door. Tweek was, after all, known to scream periodically.

From under his hand Tweek sobbed silently and shuddered. His eyes were clenched tightly as if he were trying to wake up from a terrible dream. Kyle gave a menacing smile, and just to spite him, gave a hard thrust.

Tweek's eyes widened and he bit back a squeal. Blood coated Kyle's cock as he moved his hips backward and he smirked. He knew Tweek must be in a lot of deserved pain. A burning feeling that erupted in his insides, where Kyle was currently tearing apart. Kyle smiled knowingly and pushed forward into the blond. Tweek winced and collapsed back against the table.

"Please stop! I'm gonna be torn apart!" Tweek wailed and scratched the table to his side, as if trying to crawl away from under Kyle. "I want out! I want _out_!"

Kyle narrowed his eyes and slapped him. Tweek's eyes widened and he stared up at Kyle, suddenly silent. His cheek burned a light crimson where he was hit.

"If you relax, maybe you'd start feeling good. You should be glad I went out of my way to fuck you. Even after you slacked on your part of the assignment." He scoffed and rocked his hips harder.

Tweek stared at him with wide, tear-filled eyes.

"You know I- Argh! H- Have to run the shop! I was working!" He begged and reached his hand up to push his attacker away. Kyle moved down and wrapped his hands around Tweek's throat. Tweek's eyes widened in absolute terror. His fingers clawed at Kyle's arms as Kyle only slammed harder into him. Blood mixed with lube trailed onto his thighs in thick lines.

Kyle dug his thumbs into Tweek's neck, pushing into his carotid artery. Tweek tried to gasp, but was prevented from sucking in a breath. Kyle watched the blond squirm under him and only became more excited.

"That's right. Choke, you little slut." Kyle chuckled darkly and slammed harder into him. Bags of coffee beans tumbled to the floor as the table rocked under their weight. When Tweek's vision began going fuzzy from the lack of air, Kyle released him. Tweek choked down gulps of oxygen and coughed. Saliva trailed down the side of his mouth from the deprivation.

Kyle rolled his eyes at the sight.

"God, you look so pathetic." He mumbled and slammed his hips forward. Tweek tensed from under him and winced. Despite the pain erupting in his lower-half, he felt a familiar electricity coursing through his veins. An electricity that lived and died in his groin.

Kyle watched Tweek's raw expressions and could only snort as a response.

"Wow. You're actually getting off from being raped? Who's the real pervert here?" He mocked and moved his hips faster,

Tweek couldn't form words through his haze. He could comprehend what Kyle was saying, he could only focus on the cock that was buried deep inside of him. It wasn't long before he shuddered and gasped, orgasming onto his own bare stomach. The blonde breathed heavily and his eyes reached half-mast. All he could think about was the high he was experiencing.

"Fuck, don't squeeze so tight around me." Kyle grunted dug his fingernails into Tweek's hips and slammed into him harder. Tweek's eyes widened from the sudden stimulation. A few more pounds into him and Kyle pulled out, cumming all over Tweek's chest and face.

Tweek let his chest rise and fall rapidly, unaware of his surroundings. Kyle tucked himself back into his pants and sighed with a satisfied tone. The sight before him beat any exhibit he could see in an art museum. Kyle couldn't stop himself from grabbing Tweek's phone and unlocking it. Tweek was too high from the intense orgasm to even notice his attacker lingering.

Kyle took a few pictures of Tweek laying on the table, covered in cum, and sent it to none other than Craig.

Below, he wrote a caption for the photo.

 _ **5:27 pm**_

 _ **Me:**_ _ **You sent a photo.**_

 _ **Me: Next time, remember to do your part of the assignment.**_

Kyle smiled to himself and shut off the phone. He tossed it on the table next to Tweek, who was bobbing in and out of unconsciousness. Kyle grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He stepped over the few discarded garments that belonged to Tweek, and walked out of the room.

"Best study date ever."


End file.
